M. Bison
M. Bison is the head of the criminal organization Shadaloo and a main antagonist of the Capcom fighting game franchise Street Fighter. This goofy version of Bison, from the Street Fighter cartoon, appears as an ally and former enemy in The Frollo Show, and he has his own series, Leet Fighters, alongside Guile. Personality While a bit goofy, he is definitely the smarter of the Leet Fighters. Most of the time, he can be seen with a quite positive attitude. He can get rather aggressive if things don't go his way. He seems to like old computers, and is a savant at saying memetic catchphrases, especially the most positive word in the English language. Powers and Abilities Like in the source material, Bison's power is Psycho Power. Most of his abilities include holding people in the air with telekinetic force (a la Silver the Hedgehog), hovering, and teleporting. On rare occasions, he performs his traditional Psycho Crusher. His weapon of choice is wooden crates. As seen in Frollo Fucks the Gods, he can weaponize one of his memetic lines. Like Gaston, he has access to a brodar, which allowed him to percieve Guile's call for help from behind the soundproof walls of Frollo's bathroom in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday. When Frollo, Gaston, Guile, and Bison unite, they can perform the Giga Drill BROker. Frollo and Gaston become the Drill, while Guile and Bison become the shades to hold up the enemy. In Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, he can also resist Hades' power, locking the two into a stalemate. Appearance Like his game counterpart, Bison wears a red Nazi SS-esque uniform, a commissar cap with the Shadaloo emblem on it, and a long cape. Bison also sports metallic shoulderpads, armbands, and kneepads. What distinguishes him from his game counterpart are his ghastly black eyes, which turn red occasionally. Relationships Guile Bison is bros with Guile, and they have a positive relationship most of the time. This still doesn't stop them from bickering over clumsily made maps of Japan or over affection for Stocking. But both of them are willing to defend each other by any means. Frollo and Gaston Bison and Guile started out as enemies, but they of think Frollo and Gaston as friends, and all form an alliance to defeat Batiatus in Frollo Fucks the Gods. Before that happened, Bison and Guile make a cameo appearance in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, and help Frollo fight Genie Jafar. They are also guests at Frollo's birthday party. Pyron Bison and Pyron share a minor rivalry with each other at Frollo's party, arguing over a slice of Batiatus' pizza that's bigger than the other slices. Neither of them get it, though. Panty Anarchy Attracted to Panty, Bison decides to temporarily leave Guile to have a sexual relationship with her. Panty does accept to the arrangement, only ending with an excited Bison sent to the hospital. Category:Characters Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Allies Category:Former Enemies Category:Males Category:Human Category:Fictional Category:Back from the Dead Category:Conversion Category:The Frollo Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters With The Same Voice Actor Category:Dictators